Riley Starkey
Riley Arya Starkey '[''she/her]'' ''is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the youngest child and only daughter of the current generation's '''Gentleman Starkey (''Kiersten Starkey'') from the British fairy tale Peter and Wendy ''written by J.M. Barrie. At the time of the '''Rebel Movement', she is attending her Legacy Year and currently rooms with Goldie Finn. Riley became the new older of the Gentleman Starkey legacy when her twin brother, Soren, dropped out. Not really caring about the Royal-Rebel Debate, finding it entirely pointless, Riley sides with the Royals, to honor her family. She is loyal to her family but does disagree with her brother's choice of leaving. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence TBA As the second child of Kiersten Starkey, the current Gentleman Starkey, Riley did not have to attend Ever After High. She went to local schools in the next area. Attending Ever After High Following Soren running away, the role of Gentleman Starkey was opened for the taking. Not wanting everyone to take it, Riley accepted the role and transferred to Ever After High, entering the Legacy Year. Legacy Year She later signed the Storybook of Legends in place of her brother. Yearbook Year TBA Classic Year TBA After Attending Ever After High Post-Graduation TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance Riley is told to be a spitting image of her grandmother, Chanelle. She has rich, dark brown-black hair with soft brown eyes. Her hair is nearly the same length as CJ Hook, and she wears it in a braid over her back. Hobbies & Interests Powers & Abilities Skillset TBA Fairy Tale - Peter and Wendy How the Story Goes Main article: Peter and Wendy How Does Riley Come Into It? Riley was not the original successor of her mother's role, that belonged to her older brother Soren Starkey. She inherited the role after her brother ran away after finding his crush dating someone else. Not wanting someone to try to take the role, Riley accepted the role and transferred to Ever After High. Opinions on Destiny TBA Parallels TBA Education Class-ics Schedule Hextracurricular Activities TBA Quotes : "Don't bad-mouth my brother! Love does crazy things to people, and no, I do not blame CJ. She loves Dallas Alvarez, she only saw my brother as a friend." : — Riley Starkey Trivia * Her full name is Riley Arya Starkey. ** The name Riley is of English origin and is derived from the English surname meaning "rye clearing" in Old English. ** The name Arya is a variation of the name Aria. The name also was chosen for a character from the Games of Thrones. ** The surname Starkey derives from the Medieval English "Stark" itself coming from the Olde English pre 7th Century "stearc" meaning "firm and unyielding". The name was originally given as a nickname to a strong determined person and is first recorded in the early half of the 13th Century * Before Ever After High, as the child without the legacy, Riley was attending a public high school in Scotland. When her brother ran away, she transferred over to Ever After High. * She is Scottish-French; living in Scotland her whole life. * Her Mirror Blog name is @rileystarkey. * Riley identifies as pansexual biromantic. Notes * Originally, Riley was set to be two years younger than Soren, it was late decided to make them twins. * Riley's Design Concept * Her original name was Jaylin, but entering 2020, Shadows' wasn't liking the name. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Scottish Category:Peter and Wendy Category:Pansexual Category:Biromantic